His Turn
by GryffindorGinny27
Summary: Mario has been kidnapped. Bowser insists on races to get him back. Will Rosalina be able to get him back and finally away from Peach? Only the races will tell... R&M Mario Galaxy/Kart
1. Prologue: Rosalina's Letter

I own none of Mario Galaxy or Mario Kart or any of its charters. All rights belong to the owners.

XXGryffindorGinny27XX

HIS TURN

Prologue/ Rosalina's letter

_"Mario was running up the stone steps of Bowser's Castle. He came to an abrupt stop. In order to save Peach he had to get through these doors. Mario climbed a top of a boulder and ground pounded into it sending it to the Bowser shaped lock. Mario fell to the ground. He looked up and saw a swirling vortex shrugged and said: "Here I go!"_

_He never came out."_

Rosalina closed the letter from Lubba. She turned to her little baby Luma and saw that he was still holding Mario's hat. Rosalina fell to her knees and began to cry. The baby Luma went over to his mama and patted her head.

"It'll be okay mama. They'll find him."

She looked up at her Luma. She took the hat and placed it on his head.

"Your right," She said in her soft voice. "They'll find him."

"They'll" find him all right. There's no way Luigi should have let this happen. But somehow it did. Now Luigi was out with the Toad Brigade searching for wherever Bowser kidnapped Mario and Peach.

What Happened that night?

She had questioned her baby Luma tons and tons of times but availed to nothing.

Bowser was smart this time around. He went straight for her Luma first, knocking him out. When her baby Luma had woken up all her could find was his hat nothing else.

Rosalina gather herself up. She took Lubba's letter and put in her pocket. She looked at her baby Luma and nodded. The baby Luma sped off to tell the others.

Rosalina walked around the Library, but finally fell into her chair. She created a whole new world so that Mario and Peach could live in peace. She soon knew that wasn't such a good idea. Bowser still was a continuous threat. Looking down on Mario and Peach she saw that Peach was a thear to Mario sanity.

She was cruel and treated Mario like a servant. On the outside she looked all sweet and innocent but on the inside she was just as evil as Bowser.

Maybe evil was a little harsh. Whore was a better word.

Yoshi had told her one time that before Mario had come along Princess Peach had quite a lot of suitors.

"Rosalina, Rosalina come quick quick!"

Rosalina sprang up at the sound of Bumy's voice. Rosalina pushed through the Library doors to see a ship. With a Bowser face on it. Rosalina stood in the center of the observatory with her wand out. Bowser Jr. walked up to her laughing raucously.

"Rosalina!" Bowser Jr. said chucking a letter at her.

Rosalina stop the letter from flying at her face with her wand.

"What is this?" She asked angrily

"A letter for the tournament." With that Bowser Jr. left.

_Tournament?_

Rosalina angrily ripped open the letter and gasped at what she read.

_Dearest Rosalina,_

_As you may know Mario has yet to defeat me. And he never will. AGAIN._

Rosalina held on the letter more tightly in her hands as she continued reading.

_But do not fret for he still alive (for now). You just have to fight for him._

_I shall be hosting a tournament. A racing tournament. Here is a list of people who shall be on your team._

Rosalina looked at the list of people and frowned she had only met one person on this list.

_You may be asking yourself why me? Why chose me? Because I know Rosalina, I know what Mario means to you._

Rosalina's eyes widen at this last sentence.

_You have week to find your teammates. Good Luck._

_Sincerely, Bowser._

"Who are these people?" Bumy said. "And what races will you compete in?"

"I don't know," Rosalina said, "I just don't know."

YOU'RE TEAM

Luigi

Donkey Kong

Wario

Waluigi


	2. CoCaptain

I own nothing of Mario Galaxy or Mario Kart. All rights belong to owners

His Turn

Getting the team Together

Rosalina turned to Bumy with a fierce look.

"Call Luigi."

Bumy nodded. "Shall I call Lubba too?"

Rosalina thought about it for it minute then nodded too. She needed Lubba right now.

Rosalina looked around at Lumas around her, all tense waiting for the battle to begin.

"Go get some sleep." Rosalina said to her other Lumas. "Tomorrow we have a big day, a VERY big day."

All the Lumas scattered, all of them finding various places to sleep. Rosalina left to find Bumy.

Bumy was out in the garage getting it ready cleared probably for Luigi or Lubba.

"I take it their coming?" Rosalina asked walking towards Bumy.

"Of course, Luigi got a letter too." Bumy said

"Really?"

"Yup, he was already on his way to the observatory when I called."

"Good maybe he'll know where or who these people are."

They stood in silence for a short while, until Bumy broke the silence.

"How did Bowser know what went on between your self and Mario?"

Rosalina turned on Bumy. "Nothing went on between us." She said fiercely.

Bumy shook his head. "There are many things that I know, some I am certain of some, some I am not." Bumy said floating away. "This I' am most certain of."

With that Bumy left Rosalina with her thoughts.

…

Rosalina woke with a start the next day and heard yelling outside her bedroom.

"Master Luigi you must not go in there!"

"I don't care she must know where Mario is!"

Rosalina quickly dressed and went outside.

Rosalina walked outside to see Luigi starting at her in wonder.

He was still the same, a little worn out, but the same. Dark-washed overalls, brown boots, green shirt, and green hat with a white **L** emblemized on it.

Luigi took off his hat and got down on one knee bowing to her. Rosalina chuckled.

"Luigi please get up you don't have to bow down to me."

Luigi's cheeks went redden as he got up. "Oh sorry."

Rosalina chuckled again. "Shall we go to the Library?"

Luigi nodded and followed her. Once in the Library Rosalina handed Luigi the list of people she got yesterday.

"I assume you got a letter?" She asked him.

"Yes telling me that I had to come to meet my team captain, you."

"Would you know what these "races" are?"

"Race kart races I would assume."

Rosalina shook her head, she should have known.

"So do you know who these people are?"

"Oh to well, to well."

"Well make your self comfortable we're waiting for Lubba to get here."

Then a booming laughter came from behind them.


	3. Getting the Team Together

_I'm extremely sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in a really long time I've been busy with school and the holidays and a whole bunch of stuff. So there are just a few changes in the Blue Team (Rosalina's team) new people were added such as Funky Kong and Waluigi and how they got there is the whole basis of this chapter. Enjoy!_

_XGryffindorGinny27X_

Luigi jumped in fear and fell off his seat. Rosalina stood there wand out ready for any threat. The laughing figure came closer.

"Well you won't have to wait long then!"

Rosalina and Luigi let out a breath of relief. Lubba had come earlier than supposed.

"Lubba!" Rosalina exclaimed picking up the rather large purple Luma. Lubba laughed as they spun in a circle.

"Happy to see me?" Lubba chortled

"Happy is an understatement." Rosalina said putting Lubba down.

"So whatcha need? Lubba asked looking at Rosalina.

Rosalina and Luigi explained the situation that they were in. Lubba collapsed into a chair looking distressed.

"What a bastard" Lubba said, "Using your feelings for Mario as a game."

Luigi looked up surprised at this rather shocking news. "What are you talking about?"

Lubba looked even more surprised than Luigi was. "You don't KNOW?" He said, "It's clear as day how she-

"So uh Lubba what should uh we do?" Rosalina intervened suddenly. She did not need Luigi knowing how she felt for Mario.

"Well moving on." Lubba said catching Rosalina's hint to keep his mouth shut. "We should probably get your teammates, since your co-captain's already here."

Luigi looked around for this mysterious co-captain. Rosalina and Lubba waited while he figured it out.

"I'll give you a hint he's wearing green and overalls" Lubba said smiling.

Luigi thought for a second. He face got all red when he realized it was him. "Oh. Me?" He said pointing to himself.

"Yup" Both Rosalina and Lubba said giggling.

"Well we should get going huh?" Lubba said

As they boarded the Mario Ship Rosalina felt something tug on her dress. She turned to see her baby Luma looking at her with pleading eyes to go with her. She looked at him and nodded, it only seemed right for him to come. While waving goodbye to the Lumas she turned to Luigi and said.

"So who's first?"

"Donkey Kong."

…

Donkey Kong and Funky Kong were swinging in and out of the trees one day when they felt a sudden rumble.

"Donkey!"

"Funky!"

Quick as lightening the pair moved back to the house just as the Bowser ship moved in. Bowser Jr. chucked a letter at Donkey Kong, laughed darkly and left.

"What does it say?" Funky Kong asked

"Bowser wants us to race on team."

"For what?" Diddy Kong asked

"Mario's freedom."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Donkey Kong was talking to Candy, Diddy, Dixie, and Funky Kong when he saw a small round ship moving closer to them.

"What is that?" Dixie asked, "Can't be Bowser Jr. again can it"

"No, the ship's to round and happy." Cranky Kong said from the top of a tree.

"Wait a minute is that Luigi?" Diddy Kong said standing next to Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong looked up to see a ship in the shape of Mario's head. On the ship he saw a rather large purple star. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair with god stars hanging from her ears and floating next to her a smaller cream colored star. Next to them was Luigi standing tall and proud. Luigi jumped down and walked to Donkey Kong and Funky Kong.

"So do you got a letter too?"

"Yeah." Luigi said he pointed to Rosalina. "This is Rosalina the watcher of the stars and cosmos, your captain."

"What a pleasure." Funky Kong said looking in awe at Rosalina.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Kong."

"Funky please."

"Then you must be Donkey Kong." Rosalina said looking at Donkey Kong.

"Yes." Donkey Kong said moving closer to her. "I would like to help you find Mario."

"That would very courteous of you." Rosalina looked to Funky Kong. "Will you be joining us… Funky?"

"So long as your there sweetie."

Luigi was about to say something about how he shouldn't say things like that with a few choice words too but Lubba interrupted him.

"Come on Rosalina we don't have much time." The purple star said

"Your right Lubba, will you both join us and we will explain everything on the way."

The two Kongs said their goodbyes and boarded the ship.

"Were to next?" Rosalina asked Luigi

"Wario."

…

Wario was walking home from the Gold Mines one day when something came careening down on him. Wario quickly rolled away as a gold letter flung to the ground. Wario looked up as the Bowser ship floated up above him. He picked up the letter and read it. Shaking his head he said.

"What the fuck is wrong with this man?"

**The Next Day**

Wario was having lunch with Mona when Mona saw a ship coming in the distance.

"Wario!" Mona exclaimed

Wario turned to see a ship in the shape of Mario's head. On it he saw Luigi, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong and two others he didn't know. A woman with a long blonde hair and a blue dress floated to him.

"Hello Wario my name is Rosalina and I watched over the stars and cosmos."

"So why aren't you doing that?" Wario growled. Mona nudged him. "Behave."

"You got the letter I assume?"

"Yeah but I ain't going."

"Why is that?"

"Cause there's nothing in for me."

"What about gold." Rosalina said. "Would that suffice?"

With flick of her wand she made 15 bags of pure gold. Wario's mouth dropped floor. With a quick kiss to Mona jumped on the ship.

"Now to Waluigi."

…

Waluigi was walking around his small cottage when all of a sudden a rumbling shook his whole house. Waluigi looked around wildly as his whole house started to crumble to the ground. He ran out just as the roof collapsed. Waluigi stood there in awe as his house ightned in flames. After an hour his house was nothing but a black rumble. Waluigi fell back in frustration. A letter fell on top of him. Waluigi furiously opened it. After reading it he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"FUCK YOU BOWSER!"

**A day or two later**

Rosalina, Luigi, Lubba, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, and Wario reached Waluigi. But there was nothing there. No house. No Waluigi. Wario jumped down from the Mario Ship and began looking for Waluigi under all black rubble. From a distance they heard grumbling and curse words. Wario looked up smiling.

"Waluigi!"

"Wario!"

They shared a brief hug. Luigi jumped from the ship staring at Waluigi with an age old resentment and pure hatred.

"Did you get the letter?" Luigi asked wanting to hurry this exchange up.

"Yeah right after my house burned down." Waluigi said feeling just as Luigi felt.

"Then let's go. We don't have much time." Rosalina said hurriedly not wanting a fight to break out.

When Rosalina, Lubba, and Luigi were alone they sat by the steering wheel discussing their next decision. Or more less talking about how to keep Waluigi and Luigi apart.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk with Waluigi?"

"Or me?" Lubba suggested

"No I can do it." Luigi said playing with his fingers

"Are you sure?" Rosalina asked

"Yes now let's move on to more important topics." Luigi said staring straight at Rosalina. "What was Lubba talking about back at the observatory, about how you feel about my brother?"

Rosalina looked at Luigi hoping that this topic wouldn't ever come up.

"Luigi is absolutely necessary-

"Yes it is." Luigi said stilling staring at her intently.

"Okay I guess you should know what happened."

"Wait a minute. Something actually went on?" Lubba asked looking outraged

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Luigi demanded to know.

"Okay okay I'll tell you." Rosalina said. "Just don't judge me okay? I'm not proud of it."

She looked at them with their eyes filled wonder at what she had to say.

"Back when Mario was trying to save Peach he came across a level he couldn't conquer. He was depressed for days nothing could make come out the fountain." Rosalina said keeping her eyes down on the ground. "I eventually went up there talk to him make see reason. I went up there and he was in the water face down." Luigi's face was of pure fear and shock for his brother. Lubba was just shocked. "He wasn't drowning… yet he just rolled in there as walked in." Luigi's fear. "I tried to calm him down told him that Peach needed him, but he wouldn't have it said he couldn't do it."

"After a while I did calm him down. But I said something I should have kept a secret because I knew how he felt for Peach he didn't need me to conflict him even more." Rosalina said looking up to see them watching intently.

"I told him that loved him. I know I shouldn't have but it just slipped out and he didn't yell, didn't tell that he could never do that, could never love me. Instead he told he loved me too and we sort of um slept together that night in the Fountain." Rosalina looked up at their faces mouths agape. Luigi stood up shaking his head.

"Why would you do this?" He said quietly

"I don't know Luigi, it just happened." Rosalina said

"Do you what it has been like for Peach since Mario has been gone?"

"No but do you what I've been going through since that night?" Rosalina said standing up. " After he told me it was a mistake, that it shouldn't have happened." Rosalina said near tears.

"Well it shouldn't have." Luigi said. " What did you think he was going to do stop his search for Peach and just me with you?"

"No he needed to find Peach for the Mushroom Kingdom they're the ones that need her, not him." Rosalina said now in tears.

"Besides that little obvious fact, have you ever been kidnapped by a ruthless man?"

"No but you know how she treats him!" She yelled at him. "She treated him terribly you know that!"

"Of course I know that!"

"Then why are you defending her!"

"Because of Daisy, I can't say things that actually think about Peach without upsetting Daisy is her cousin for God sakes!" Luigi said continuing to yell back at her.

"Then leave her to Waluigi if she's going to treat you like how her _precious_ cousin does."

With that Rosalina walked away leaving Luigi and Lubba to their thoughts.


	4. Mushroom Gorge

_Sorry for updates being too long here's chapter 4. I don't own any Mario Kart or Mario Galaxy._

_XGryffindorGinny27X_

Rosalina walked off the starship onto Mushroom Gorge pushing her bike, the shooting star. Across the way she could see a blue tent obviously for them. She turned to Luigi and nodded her head to the tent, Luigi nodded and they all headed over to the tent. Next to them was a red tent with people under it as well. Luigi look over to the other tent and gasped.

"Daisy!" he yelled running to the other tent. Only to be knocked back from an invisible force.

"Luigi!" Daisy said running but coming up short when she saw what happen to Luigi. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Luigi said standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here Luigi." A voice said from behind them.

"Peach." Lubba said in shock.

"Hello Lubba why are you here." Peach said coldly

"They're here because of me." Rosalina said in a tone to match Peach's.

"And why are you here, Rosalina?"

"Doing exactly what you're doing." Rosalina said. "Fighting for Mario's freedom."

"Huh well isn't that interesting." Peach said

"Speaking of interesting how did you get free?" Rosalina asked

"Bowser told me that if I wanted to be free I had to win the races."

"What about Mario?" Luigi asked

"Oh yeah and his freedom too." Peach said not really caring

"You seem so concerned for him." Donkey Kong said. Funky Kong nodded in agreement.

"Is Donkey Kong and Funky back there?" Peach said looking around Rosalina.

"How about we stay on topic." Rosalina said standing in Peach's way.

"There's nothing more to talk about _Rosalina_." Peach said staring her down.

"Oh there is so much more to talk about _princess_." Rosalina said spewing venom at Peach.

"Well we won't have time for that now will we." Peach said backing away. "You and your band of misfits are in for one wicked ride." With that Peach walked away.

"Luigi how come you're with Rosalina and not with Peach?" Daisy asked staring into Luigi's longing to be with him.

"My letter said to go with Rosalina, not with Peach." Luigi said. "And actually I think I'd rather be with Rosalina."

"Luigi don't say that you Peach cares about you just as much as she does Mario!" Daisy said

Luigi sighed. "Yeah I know."

Rosalina called his name and turned and walked away from Daisy. Lubba pointed up to the sky.

"What the hell is that?"

A huge jumbotron came slowly down with Bowser's laughing face on it.

"Hello all you worthless beings." Bowser said. "Welcome to the first race in tournament of Mario's freedom and well, life."

Rosalina and Luigi's eyes widen at this bit of information but they maintain their composure.

"So with further ado let the races BEGIN!" Bowser roared

Both teams rode up to starting/finishing line. Luigi was behind her on the Mach Bike; next to him were Wario and Waluigi on the Wario Bike and the Spear; and flanking her were Donkey and Funky Kong on their Flame Runner bikes.

On Peach's side she had Yoshi on the Sugar Scoot, a Koopa on the Bullet Bike, Toad in the Tiny Titan, Toadette on Quacker, and Daisy in the Daytripper. Peach herself was at the starting line on her Sprinter with a determined look on her face.

Lakitu came up with his traffic light counting down to the race. The green light flashed before their eyes and they were off.

Rosalina and Peach raced off first fighting to stay first. Peach threw three green shells at Rosalina, but failed when Rosalina put up three bananas. Rosalina used three mushrooms and sped off leaving a very angry Peach behind.

Luigi was close behind in third when a red shell hit him from behind him, after he spun he saw Toad race past him laughing Luigi with angry look on his face he sped to get Toad.

Donkey Kong was hopping on the mushrooms throwing shells at Koopa. Koopa turned around and threw bananas at him, not wise. Donkey Kong threw POW block and watched Koopa slowly falling into the black abyss.

Rosalina was two seconds from coming second to Peach, _like always_, she said in her head. All of sudden Peach jumped up and spun wildly. Rosalina saw this as her chance and sped through past Peach smiling wildly. Stopping in the blue tent she park the bike holding her Baby Luma she looked over at the red tent, laughed lowly whispering to her Baby Luma

"Take that bitch."

Luigi very closely in second looking at Rosalina she was holding her Baby Luma. The very same Luma that help Mario and him through so much. Walking up to Rosalina he kept his head low.

"Rosalina."

She looked up at him with a curious expression. "Yes Luigi?" She asked in her soft voice

"About last night-

"It's ok Luigi you had every right to react that way." She said looking down at the ground.

"It still wasn't right, you can't help how you feel." Luigi said smiling.

Rosalina smiled back at Luigi. Lubba patted both of them on the shoulder. Lubba smile quickly faded when he saw the jumbotron come back on again.

"Oh what does he want now!"

But instead their own names came up:

**1****st****: **Rosalina

**2****nd****:** Luigi

**3****rd****:** Peach

**4****th****: **Toad

**5****th****: **Donkey Kong

**6****th****: **Yoshi

**7****th****: **Wario

**8****th****: **Waluigi

**9****th****: **Toadette

**10****th****:** Funky Kong

**11****th****: **Daisy

**12****th****: **Koopa

Smiling, Rosalina looked over at Peach who seemed to have changed her skin color from fair to beet red. And Rosalina could not be more happier.

_Sorry if it short I just wanted to introduce the first race and show you guys how the next few chapters will be playing out. _

_XGryffindorGinny27X_


	5. Coconut Mall

_Sorry the updates take so long, but here's chapter 5. Enjoy! I don't own any Mario Kart or Mario Galaxy__._

_XGryffindorGinny_

Rosalina and the rest of the blue team were under their blue tent in front of Coconut Mall. None of the team even tried going over to other tent what with happened last race. Bowser's jumbotron lowered down.

"Let the races begin maggots!"

**First Lap **

Rosalina revved the engine on her shooting star, Peach and Luigi next her. Lakitu came up with his traffic light counting down to the race. The green light shined on their faces and **BAM!** They were off.

Rosalina and Daisy were the ones edging between first and second with Luigi and Peach in third and fourth.

Yoshi and Wario were bumping into each other fighting for a place better than fifth. Wario took out a red shell and hit Yoshi.

**Second Lap**

Rosalina got Daisy out of her way and was now fighting to keep in first. But when she turned her head around no one was insight for miles. She would have rested but there was no way she was giving up her first place.

Luigi was behind a koopa. This had Luigi's head turning. Why would Peach have a koopa on her team was beyond him. Luigi was getting frustrated and finally threw a banana peel in front of koopa. Koopa ran right in to it.

Waluigi was racing with Toadette she kept on trying to throw shells at him and was successfully dodging them. It was only when Toadette went up the wrong 2nd set of escalators Waluigi took his chance sped to take Toadette's place.

Donkey was in fourth place fighting with Peach for third. You think that because Donkey Kong was larger than her he'd be able to knock her away, but she was a fighter. Peach took a bomb and threw it backwards. Before Donkey Kong could doge it, he ran right into it.

**Third Lap**

Funky Kong was in ninth place with a very mad Toad behind him. Toad was trying to push Funky Kong out of the way. Funky Kong wasn't going down without a fight. Funky Kong pushed Toad into a wall in between the escalators. Funky then in turn threw a red shell at Toadette, taking eighth place.

Rosalina saw Luigi far behind her in second place far behind her. She sped through the finish line and into the blue tent to watch her teammates finish their race. Then Luigi was going in between the cars when someone cut him off.

Luigi weaved in and out of the cars and miis staring at him. Daisy pushed her way past Luigi. Luigi bumped into her repeatedly until she yelled out

"Luigi stop!"

And so he did. Daisy rode right into second place. Luigi just stopped and stare as Peach took third place. Luigi drove in to fourth place.

Up on the jumbotron names came up again:

Rosalina

Daisy

Peach

Luigi

Donkey Kong

Wario

Waluigi

Funky Kong

Toad

Toadette

Yoshi

Koopa

**After the Race**

"What the hell was that?" Rosalina said to Luigi

"I don't know, I just stopped." Luigi said cleaning his bike.

"You let her win!"

"I did not!"

"Uh you kinda did." said Lubba.

"You stay out of this!" Luigi yelled

"Who do you think you are?" Rosalina yelled back at him.

"I didn't let her win she was hurting so I stopped."

"And guess Peach was hurting too huh?"

"Yeah what's your excuse for that Luigi?" Lubba said.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Luigi roared. People were starting to look.

"Ok stop it you two." Rosalina said. She looked at Peach and saw her smiling smugly at her. "This is what they want, they want us to fight."

"Why?" Donkey Kong asked

"Yeah why tear us apart." Funky Kong asked.

"They won't be doing the tearing will they Rosalina?" Wario said.

"No they won't be they'll leave that to us."

Her team turned and looked at the red tent. Silence fell over them and they all went back to their bikes staring down the red team.


	6. Koopa Cape

_Sorry updates take so long, school is just so hectic. Here's Chapter 6 Enjoy!_

_XGryffindorGinny27X_

Rosalina and her team were at the finish line, the red team next to them. Peach was intently staring straight ahead not letting anyone break her focus. Rosalina did the same. Latiku came up and counted down and soon they were off racing on Koopa Cape.

**First Lap**

Rosalina and Peach were bumping into one and another. Rosalina bumped Peach so hard that Peach fell off the cliff.

Luigi was dodging shells Yoshi was throwing at him. One nearly hit him in the head. Luigi turned around as he went up on a ramp and threw red shell that hit Yoshi square in the face. Luigi remained in third place.

Wario and Donkey Kong were fighting with a Koopa in the tunnel trying to take his place in fourth. The Koopa threw shells behind him at them. Wario and Donkey Kong avoided them as best they could. When the Koopa wasn't looking Wario and Donkey Kong sped on either side of him and began bashing him between the two of them. The Koopa spun out and got electrocuted. Donkey Kong and Wario nodded at each other sped off to take their new places.

**Second Lap**

Waluigi was pissed off. Toadette was getting on his last nerve. She kept weaving in and out of his vision, throwing things at him. Bananas, shells, bomb you name it, it was coming after him. Toadette threw behind her a POW block behind her.

Rosalina felt the ground shake. Her kart did as well. She flew up into the air spun out. Peach sped past taking first place.

Luigi was able dodge the POW block and take second place as Rosalina fell down. Luigi looked behind and saw that Rosalina. And she looked pissed.

**Third Lap**

Funky Kong was stuck behind Daisy. Every chance he got to pass her up she drove right in front of him. Finally Funky Kong saw an opening and pushed Daisy nearly off the waterfall. She was hanging on by two wheels; she pushed on the accelerator so she wouldn't fall. Out of nowhere Donkey Kong came and knocked her off the waterfall. The two high fived and took their places.

Waluigi was now behind Toadette and Toad. He ran into an item box and got three red shells. He threw them and hit them both and sped in front of them.

Luigi had a blue shell. He had been debating on whether not use or not. He came to the conclusion that if didn't and Rosalina realized he had it she'd kill him. Luigi threw the blue shell and it hit Peach. Luigi and Rosalina sped up and took they're new places. Luigi got the finish line and stopped. Rosalina raced past him and took first. Luigi took second place.

Rosalina parked her bike and went up to Luigi.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was trying to help." Luigi said parking his bike.

"Help?" Rosalina said eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I figured it better if we had a consecutive winner on our team."

Everybody had their eyebrows raised now. Even Lubba who had none had a quizzical look on his face.

"That might be the wisest thing I have ever hear you say." Rosalina said smiling.

The whole team busted out laughing, patting Luigi on the back.

Over at the red tent Daisy was just being pulled out of the water.

"Daisy are you okkkaaaayyy oh Mamma Mia!" said Luigi. He was shocked by an invisible force and starting convulsing on the floor.

"Luiggggiii ohhhh" Daisy said as the same thing happened to her.

Rosalina was chanting something under her breath as she leaned over Luigi's body.

Bowser Jumbotron came down laughing.

"How do fuckers like my new trick, now you can only talk smack to each other or else you get shocked and are knocked out unconscious hahahahahaha!"

"You monster!" Lubba yelled out. Bowser only kept on laughing. Bowser's face disappeared and up came their scores.

Rosalina

Luigi

Peach

Funky Kong

Wario

Donkey Kong

Waluigi

Yoshi

Toadette

Toad

Koopa

Daisy

"Next Daisy gets hurt trying saying 'Are you okay?' as an insult." Rosalina said helping Luigi up.

"Yeah that sounds good." Luigi looked over at the next tent were Daisy was still unconscious. "Hey how come I feel so good?" he asked Rosalina.

She giggled. "The stars work in mysterious ways." He and her baby Luma sat down and close their eyes.

"Yeah I'll say." Said Lubba.


	7. Moonview Highway

_I'm terribly sorry these updates take so long. Without further ado Chapter 7. I don't own Mario Kart or Super Mario Galaxy._

_XGryffindorGinny27X_

_Sometimes,_ Rosalina thought to herself. _I really question Bowser's sanity._ Their next course was indeed insanity to race on. Cars and trucks whizz pass completely unaware of what was going to happen.

Rosalina and her team lined up at the start/finish line. Peach directly next to her, looking as always: A Fierce Bitch. Latiku came down. 3… 2…1 GO! And off they go on Moonview Highway.

**First Lap**

Rosalina and Yoshi were the first to speed off and it was not going well. Rosalina and Yoshi reached the bridge, Rosalina bumped Yoshi so hard that Yoshi hit a car and proceed to get flatten.

Donkey Kong moved swiftly behind Rosalina. Thoughts were racing through his head when Yoshi came back with a vengeance of green shells. This wasn't going to end well.

Luigi was behind Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Rosalina. Yoshi shooting green shells at Donkey Kong. Luigi reared back threw a red shell, knocking him out of the way. Donkey took second and gave Luigi a nod of gratitude.

**Second Lap**

Funky Kong was fighting with Toad. Toad was a slippery little guy weaving in and out in front of him. Taunting him. Funky Kong got a lightening cloud and bumped into Toad with it.

Luigi looked behind him at saw a long line of blue. Luigi was proud of their team. Luigi sped up and took second place. Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Wario, and Waluigi followed their in suit.

Wario and Waluigi were cruising along following Luigi and various others when Waluigi got hit in the back with a green shell. Wario then got hit with another green shell. Two pink and orange bikes blur zoomed pass them. Peach and Daisy were back in the race.

**Third Lap**

Rosalina and Luigi were close to the tunnel on Moonview Highway when a great clatter erupted behind them. They look behind them to see Peach and Daisy coming in. And fast.

Rosalina and Peach were fighting each other as usual and Rosalina was pissed at the fact she kept fighting her. Rosalina got a red shell and when Peach went in front of her she used it. The red shell hit her dead on and Rosalina sped off into first and across the finish line.

Luigi went after the first item box he saw, while Rosalina went and played chicken with Peach. Luigi went up to Daisy threw a fake item box at her in order to distract her. It was unsuccessful. Luigi bumped in to her and Daisy got run over by a truck.

Rosalina was busy talking to Lubba. Luigi parked his bike and stared hopefully at the red tent. Peach had come after him and Daisy should have come after him he didn't see the problem.

Bowser came down, no witty remarks just malicious laughter. The scores were up.

Rosalina

Luigi

Peach

Donkey Kong

Funky Kong

Toad

Wario

Waluigi

Daisy

Yoshi

Koopa

Toadette

"Luigi, you did great out there!' Rosalina said giving Luigi a pat on the back, but he moved away.

"Luigi is there something wrong?" Lubba asked.

Luigi ignored them.

He looked over at the red team to see them patching up Daisy. She looked at him threw sad, teary eyes. Peach ushered her away and the red team left.

"Luigi what's going on?" Asked Rosalina.

Instead of answering Luigi flipped over the table of refreshments.

"What is wrong with you?" Rosalina roared.

"Did you see what I just did to her?"

"You did what you had to." She said hugging her baby luma.

"Oh fuck you!"

Rosalina gave a stunned expression.

"Your just fucking nobody who will never ever feel the love I feel for Daisy."

"Luigi please-

"NO!" Luigi exclaimed. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU WHORE!"

"Luigi-

"I don't want any of it you cold heartless slut, I should have never done that, she won't ever forgive me don't you understand?" Luigi looked up at Rosalina. "No of course you don't all you did was fuck my brother and that is not love."

Everybody gasped at his statement and looked at Rosalina with wide eyes.

Luigi looked up from his hands a few seconds later only to see Rosalina's retreating back. Her hands in her face trying to hide the tears.


	8. N64 Mario Raceway

_Hey look fast updates! Yay for me not busy! So minor changes, I recently found that the black Luma name is Polari, not Bumy and he is like a father to Rosalina. Sorry for the mix up my sources were confused. Woohoo Chapter 8!_

_XGryffindorGinny27X_

Rosalina was on the deck on Starship Mario, her baby Luma sleeping soundly next to her. Her silent tears fell down into crystal drops to the ground.

_"You're just a slut."_

_ "You don't love him."_

She put her head in her lap and cried for the umpteen time tonight.

Nobody came to her. Lubba had tried but she couldn't even talk. Just sob.

_Why?_ She looked up to the sky. _Why me Polari?_

Of course she got no answers.

…

Luigi was sitting in the Toad Brigade ship that steadily was following them along their races. He looked out the window and saw Rosalina on the front deck head in her lap.

She'd been like that all night. But he never went up to her.

It just never felt right.

…

Rosalina drove her bike up to the start/finish line. Her eyes were buffy and red. She never slept last night.

Luigi and the others were beside and behind her. Luigi looked over at the red team Daisy met his eyes. They were not happy.

Latiku came down. 3… 2… 1 GO! On to N64 Mario Raceway

**First Lap**

Rosalina didn't go. Everybody sped up ahead of her. All she could see was Mario's smiling face with the word _GO_ next to him. Finally coming to her senses she went, all the way thinking of that faithful night.

Luigi was in first place he looked behind him and saw Daisy not too far behind him. Rosalina was nowhere to be found probably in dead last. In fact Luigi was having a hard time looking at his brother's smiling face.

Rosalina now in eleventh place trying her best not to let her tears distract her. She passed up Toadette being tenth place now. She saw the last billboard with Mario face on it.

_"GO Rosalina!"_

**Second Lap**

Luigi _still_ in first wondered where in the hell his captain was. Daisy had a green shell. It narrowly missed him. Daisy was getting angrier by the second. Peach was creped her way into third. Donkey Kong tailgating her. Luigi hoped Donkey had something up his sleeve.

Rosalina was in sixth place. She pushed her bike almost willing it to go its speed limit. She came across the second billboard again.

_"Please don't tell-_

She lost control of the handlebars sending her up the side of the giant green pipe and proceeded to flip out of her bike and land face first on to the ground.

Rosalina rolled onto her back and looked at the sky something was rolling from her nose to her mouth. _Damn you Bowser for making take my force field off._ Her Baby Luma looked at her with alarm. The blood trickled down her face. Deep into the clouds she thought she saw Polari. Willing herself up lifted her hurt arm up to the sky. Polari was watching her. She picked up the bike, she wasn't going down without a decent fight.

**Third Lap**

Luigi still battled with Daisy, but now Peach was getting into it. Wario got a blue shell threw at Daisy. He felt nothing. Luigi looked behind him to see a blue shell coming for Daisy he turned around hoping she wouldn't scream.

The further back members of the Blue Team look up in surprise to see Rosalina moving up and face blood on it. She looked in pain, but she kept on fighting. Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, and Waluigi followed her lead knowing it would bring them to victory.

Luigi and Wario fighting off Daisy and Peach when something came and hit Peach hard in the back. Luigi and Wario looked each other. Peach then got pelted with other things sending her back some places. Luigi looked to his left and saw a sky blue bike streak past him.

Rosalina was back.

…

Rosalina parked her bike in the tent. Everybody came in after her, but barely notice them. Her head was pounding from her fall, or so she thought.

Bowser laughed maliciously and kept replaying Rosalina's flip. The Red Team laughed along with him, with the exception of Yoshi and Daisy who looked at Rosalina with genuine sympathy.

"Oh will you show the damn scores already!" Rosalina yelled, her head throbbed more.

Rosalina

Luigi

Wario

Daisy

Peach

Donkey Kong

Funky Kong

Waluigi

Yoshi

Toad

Toadette

Koopa

Rosalina fell to her knees her head tilted back and she let out a bloodcurdling scream as the memory she had for little less two years repressed came spiral back into her mind.

_Rosalina ran out of the fountain fixing her semi-wet dress and carrying her shoes, her hair was messy and also wet in places, and her crown askew not to mention her smeared makeup._

_Mario was far ahead of her in the similar state as she was. Overalls slightly wet hair and hat askew as well._

_ "Mario please wait!" she yelled after him_

_He ignored her. He ran up and until he got to the Garden. Rosalina flew up and went after him._

_ "Mario I beg you please-_

"_Do you have idea what just happened in there?" Mario said softly._

"_Uh yes I was there."_

"_I just cheated on the woman I love."_

"_Mario you-_

"_I love her." He said his voice rising. "DO YOU HEAR ME I LOVE HER!" He bellowed._

"_But you said that you loved me." Rosalina said in her softest voice._

"_I was drunk Rosalina, I can't believe I did that."_

"_I can." She murmured _

"_Rosalina just go."_

"_But-_

"_GO ROSALINA!"_

_She turned to walk away._

_ "I still love you." She whispered._

_Not hearing this he replied. "Don't tell Luigi."_

_She turned her head. "Of course."_

_Mario pulled on the pull star and launched his way into Melty Molten Galaxy._

_And Rosalina cried for the first time in many years._

"Lubba I think she's a coming too." A soft Italian voice spoke.

"You may be right Luigi." A deeper voice said.

Rosalina slowly opened her eyes and took in the sights around her. Luigi and Lubba's faces were creased with worry. Donkey Kong and Funky Kong were also there looking worried as well. Wario and Waluigi were nowhere in sight.

Oh and she was on Starship Mario.

Rosalina sat up, a bit woozy. Luigi was there to catch her if she fell. Rosalina checked her nose and arm, they were in peak condition.

"Well thank God for Force Fields huh?" She voice croaked.

He team members and Lubba smiled at her. Lubba nodded at Donkey Kong and Funky Kong.

"Feel better Rosalina." Donkey Kong said with a smile.

"Feel better my stardrop." Funky Kong said and kissed her hand. The Kongs then went off to tell the others.

Rosalina looked to her left and saw Luigi looking at her, when their eyes met he looked away.

"Luigi." She said curtly.

"Rosalina." He said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalina said shielding herself with her arms.

"Oh what do you think he's here for!" Lubba said rolling his eyes. "You're his friend he just wants you to be alright sheesh."

Luigi and Rosalina looked at each other. Rosalina jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Rosalina." Luigi said into Rosalina's thick hair.

"Funny I was hoping I'd hear that from the other Mario." She said with a small shaking laugh.

"I guess I never really listen to your side of the story."

Rosalina leaned back and told about the fight she and Mario had. After which Luigi looked extremely drawn.

"Oh Mario how I wish you were here." He said. Lubba nodded in agreement.

"You have no idea how much I do too."

Just than Waluigi came up leading up her Baby Luma.

"MAMA!"

The Baby Luma flew over to her and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you more than anything." Rosalina whispered to him.

"Of course mama, I do too."

Rosalina never felt so much love then at this very moment.


	9. Delfino Square

_Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to update school's been crazy. But here's Chapter 9! Enjoy! I don't own any Mario products!_

_XGryffindorGinny27X_

Rosalina was talking to Luigi as they took their places at start/finish line. Behind them Peach and Daisy stared daggers at them. More at Rosalina than Luigi.

Latiku came down on Delfino Square. 3… 2… 1… GO!

**First Lap**

Rosalina shot off with Luigi and Wario tailing her. Rosalina turned sharply around the fountain collecting bananas as she went.

Luigi and Wario threw shells behind them trying to get Peach and Daisy off their scent which worked beautifully. The two high fived and went on their way.

Funky Kong shot down the steps of Delfino Square battling with Toad. Toad used his golden mushroom and Funky Kong saw his chance. He knocked Toad so hard he veered off the side and fell into the ocean.

**Second Lap**

Donkey cruised lazily around Toadette. Toadette huffed and threw a red shell causing him to slam into the split between the stairs. Toadette laughed loudly only to be hit by a bullet bull that warped into Waluigi. And even as she spun she was then flattened by a particular large Donkey Kong.

Wario had fallen behind considerably thanks to that Koopa. He traveled faster now that he was bullet bull passes up everybody except Koopa. Wario swear that he'd get him no matter what.

Luigi crossed the drawbridge doing a flip as he went back down. He was in third now and could see Rosalina and Peach battling it out as usual. All of a sudden he was knocked onto his front by someone behind him.

Daisy was back.

**Third Lap**

Wario was going to have his revenge. Koopa was going toward the stairs but he wouldn't make it. Wario used his star smashed into Koopa. Wario smiled shrewdly and continued on his way.

Luigi drove fast, well fast as he could to catch up with Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina. He saw Peach slow down let Daisy up in front of her. _Oh crap. _Luigi thought.

Rosalina did an impressive flip in the air letting go of her bike handle bars as she did. The crowd went wild. She looked behind and saw Daisy there instead of Peach. Even further back she saw Luigi hit Peach and pass her up with the Kongs behind him. Daisy threw a red shell and it came careening towards her. Luigi drove behind Rosalina and the red shell hit him dead on.

"Luigi!" Rosalina yelled as crossed the finish with the Kongs.

Luigi got back up and finished his race.

"Are you all right?" Rosalina asked as Luigi pulled into the blue tent.

"Yeah, I've been in a worse condition before."

"You were so brave Luigi!" said Lubba.

"Whole lot valor." Said Funky Kong

"Completely self-less." Said Donkey Kong.

Wario and Waluigi stood off to the side as Rosalina hugged Luigi tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're very welcome." He whispered.

"! Scores bitches!" Bowser boomed.

1. Rosalina

2. Daisy

3. Donkey Kong

4. Funky Kong

5. Luigi

6. Wario

7. Waluigi

8. Peach

9. Koopa

10. Toad

11. Toadette

12. Yoshi

"I forgot he was even racing." Funky Kong muttered about Yoshi.

…

"Aaaaargh!" Again a plate went flying.

"What number plate is that toad?" Peach asked in a bored voice.

"Seven, my lady." Toad squeaked.

"I think that's quite enough Daisy." Peach arch her neck back as Yoshi dropped grapes into her mouth.

"Aaaaargh!" And went another.

"Daisy…" Peach said in warning.

"Aaaaargh!" And another.

"DAISY!" Peach yelled. Daisy stopped and fell to her knees, sobbing quietly.

Peach ripped her hands away from Toad and Toadette who were manicuring her hands and threw her feet off of Koopa's shell. Koopa buckled on his legs and fell down.

"Daisy." Peach cooed patting her head.

"You were right." Daisy sobbed. "He's fucking her."

"I know, I know." Peach combed Daisy's hair with her fingers.

"I hate her, I hate her so much."

"I do too, Dais."

"You're going to help bring them down right?"

"Rosalina and Luigi are swine Daisy," Peach said lowly. "He will pay dearly, but she will pay so much more. For you. For me. For thinking she controls the galaxy."

"And Mario?"

"Especially for Mario."


	10. Wario's Goldmine

_Hey guys it's time for Chapter 10! Only 4 more chapters left! Which shouldn't take so long since it's the summer and my life isn't ruled by school and all that stuff. Enjoy!_

_XGryffindorGinnyX_

Rosalina sat astride her shooting star wiping it down while talking to Lubba and Luigi. Wario came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes, Wario?" Rosalina said turning to face him.

"What if I told you something that could help us win?" Wario said smiling crooked teeth showing.

Everyone straightened at Wario's words.

"And that would be?" Rosalina said quietly.

"A shortcut." Wario said proudly.

This _everybody_ stood up.

"Where?" Luigi asked as everyone closed in them.

"Go to the left of my face, where all the carts go, instead of right."

"Your face?" Rosalina said furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Rosalina," Waluigi whispered. "We're at Wario's Goldmine."

"Oh."

**First Lap**

Daisy shot off faster than anyone else going down the first hill collecting items as she went. Luigi was catching up to her. He threw a green shell at her which just ended up bouncing useless off the walls.

Not far behind them was Peach and Rosalina bumping into each other so bad that people began passing them up. Rosalina pushed harder thinking of Mario and how Peach treated him. Rosalina finally pushed so hard that Peach fell off.

Rosalina, Donkey, Funky, Waluigi, and Wario all caught up to where Luigi and Daisy were still fighting for first. The rest were keeping the red team at bay. Luigi looked behind him and Wario gave him the signal. Luigi pulled off of Daisy and Wario took the lead. He led the team to left of his face and drove his team through the shortcut teeming with speed boosts. Rosalina went past Wario nodding her head at him. She shot out of the tunnel completely knocking Daisy out her way.

**Second Lap**

Rosalina and Luigi were back in first and second with noting but the blue team behind them. They went down the first hill all was going well until they heard a great **BOOM** from behind them.

Donkey Kong and Funky Kong were in 5th and 6th, meaning they had to protect or warn the other members if something went wrong. They were doing such when they were engulfed in a red smoke. It was up to Wario and Waluigi now.

Wario and Waluigi's eyes nearly fell out they went so wide. They collected items boxes throwing back whatever they had. Which was working as they got Koop and Yoshi out of the way. Only to unleash a very angry Peach and Daisy.

**Third Lap**

Koopa and Yoshi were trying in vain to get past Donkey Kong and Funky Kong. The Kongs looked at one another and wide berth between each other. Yoshi and Koopa shrugged and drove through the space between them. On cue the Kongs smashed the two between them. When they let up Yoshi and Toad were very dizzy.

Toadette battled with Waluigi. Waluigi wondered idly where Wario had disappeared to. Waluigi lifted up his front tire doing a wheelie waving to Toadette before throwing the red shell at her.

Rosalina and Luigi came out of the tunnel again cutting off Peach and Daisy. Daisy yelled something that made Luigi's eyes go wide and turn to gape at Daisy. Daisy threw a blue shell and Luigi pushed Rosalina so hard that she crossed the finish line and shell didn't have time attack anyone on the blue team.

"Twice Luigi? Someone might think something was going between the two of you!" Lubba joked as the team returned.

Luigi blushed and opened his mouth to speak but it was Rosalina's voice that came out.

"You know where my heart lays, Lubba." Rosalina said gently.

"Don't I-Aaaaargh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"FUUCCK!"

"HOLY HELL!"

"SHIIIT!"

"MOTHER OF GOD!"

"BOWSER WHY?" Rosalina cried out in pain.

"YOU THINK YOU SHITS CAN USE SHORTCUTS WITHOUT MY CONSENT!"Bowser roared. "LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL OF YOU, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU GET YOUR ASSES KICKED! NOW HERE'S YOUR SCORE SHITS!"

1. Rosalina

2. Luigi

3. Daisy

4. Peach

5. Wario

6. Donkey Kong

7. Waluigi

8. Funky Kong

9. Yoshi

10. Toad

11. Toadette

12. Koopa


	11. N64 Bowser's Castle

_Hey guys! Nothing much to say expect enjoy Chapter 11! I don't any Mario products._

_XGryffindorGinnyX_

"So I was watching past races and I think I'm on to something." Lubba said as blue team sat there on top of Mario's head watching him warily.

"And?" Rosalina said arching an eyebrow.

"Well I noticed after Moonview Highway, when Luigi knocked Daisy so hard that she got flattened by that truck."

Luigi blushed and knotted his hands together.

"And after the race, Luigi went all 'You're whore' and 'Fucking my brother isn't love' on Rosalina."

Luigi became even redder.

"And as you know he wasn't exactly quiet when he was ranting about Daisy, Mario, Rosalina and how whores rule the cosmos."

"When did you say that?" Rosalina asked puzzled.

"Oh get on with it!" Luigi said angrily.

"Right, I noticed that since then Daisy has been more forceful in racing then she'd been before."

"That's ridiculous!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Be more forceful to whom?" Rosalina asked ignoring Luigi's outburst.

"Well, to you and Luigi, mainly you though." Lubba said.

"I don't know about this." Rosalina said shaking her head.

"Let's think about this," Donkey Kong began. "You're saying that Daisy is mad at Rosalina for sleeping with Mario, therefore hurting Peach-"

"Who she cares about like a sister." Funky interjected.

"Right." Donkey nodded at him.

"But what about Luigi?" Wario intervened.

"Who cares how she treats Luigi." Waluigi answered.

"You stay out this!" Luigi growled.

"You don't deserve her!"

"And you do!"

"Yes!"

"You don't even have a house!"

"Oh that's mature!"

"STOP!" Rosalina yelled.

"What I was going to say is maybe because you're protecting Rosalina, you think it's okay that she's hurt Peach." Lubba finished.

"Rosalina! Rosalina! Rosalina!"

They all turned as bright blue Luma came up holding a letter with a Bowser symbol emblazed on it. The Luma handed it to Rosalina who opened it and began reading it out loud.

_Dear worthless beings,_

_In an unfortunate turn of events, one of the members of the red team has been severely injured. A surprise guest will be joining there team until said member is well enough to race. _

_-Bowser._

"Who do you think got hurt?" Luigi whispered.

"Who knows Luigi, who knows."

…

The blue team lined up behind the start/finish line as did the red team. Rosalina looked but couldn't remember who it was. Luigi had already visibly relaxed when he saw that Daisy was alright.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone look as Bowser Jr. came barreling to the 12th place spot.

"Get ready for some ass kicking!"

_Oh shit._

Latiku came down and counted off. 3… 2… 1… GO!

**First Lap**

Rosalina sped off with Luigi tailing her as always. Past the fire breathing Bowser. The two kept looking behind them for any signs of Bowser Jr.

Donkey Kong threw a fake item box behind him. Yoshi tried to swerve out of the way, but was knocked to his left by Funky.

Wario moved through the room with multiple Bowsers breathing fire. He crossed the bridge with magma at its bottom. He got hit with a red shell and Bowser Jr. past him up.

**Second Lap**

Waluigi was behind Peach trying to get in fourth place. Past again he went by the four Bowser statues. He got hit with a red shell by Toadette.

Funky Kong was in third place and watch as Waluigi got hit from behind and Toadette take his place. He threw a green shell as he went down the stairs.

Donkey Kong saw Bowser Jr. and he was heading up for what looked like anybody who was in first and second. He threw a red shell at him, but it missed him.

**Third Lap**

Rosalina and Luigi crossed the finish line to start the third lap. A bomb went off behind them.

Bowser Jr.

"Crap!"

Luigi looked behind him and his eyes widen. He threw his bananas back to keep him at bay.

Behind Bowser Jr. was Daisy. The four of them went past another courtyard with small bushes. Crossed the broken bridge with shooting pillars of fire.

Rosalina and Luigi rode up the stone hill. Daisy, with a sudden burst of speed, passed up Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. was not pleased. When Rosalina and Luigi drove over the speed boost Bowser Jr. bumped Daisy into the lava.

"Daisy!"

"Keep going Luigi!"

And he did.

Rosalina

Luigi

Bowser Jr.

Peach

Daisy

Funky Kong

Waluigi

Wario

Donkey Kong

Yoshi

Toad

Toadette

"So Koopa got hurt huh?" Lubba said later when they were on the Mario Ship.

"Yeah I guess so." Luigi said as he lay on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Wonder how?" Lubba mused.

"Peach probably sat on him to long." Rosalina murmured.

Luigi snorted. "You're probably right."


	12. Rainbow Road

_Hey guys! Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!_

_XGryffindorGinny27X_

_P. S: They're only two more chapters left O_O_

_Now this is what I'm talking about. _Rosalina smiled at the course laid out for them.

Latiku came down and counted down. 3… 2… 1… GO!

**First Lap**

Rosalina shot down the hill first. Everyone else looked wary about driving on such on thin rainbow. But not Rosalina, the stars were her home. She knew that rainbows had sharp turns so she made each of them with ease. Apparently nobody else knew that and saw most of her team and the red team fall off or they slowed down so they stayed on. Rosalina shook her head and went on her way.

Luigi stepped on the gas as soon as his wheels hit the rainbow road. He went under the archway of stars and starbits. He drove over the wavy road. A green shell whizzed by him. He looked behind him and saw Yoshi.

Donkey Kong used his golden mushroom to go over the gapes in the course. He passed up Peach as he went. She threw a red shell at him.

**Second Lap**

Luigi seemed to playing chicken with Yoshi. Dodging his shells left and right. Luigi tried to look for Rosalina but she was just a blip moving fast. She was finally in her element.

**BAM!**

Luigi pitched forward face scraping the road. Skin peeled off and his nose began to bleed. Luigi sat up and touched his face confusedly. _What is happening?_ He thought. He heard the rumble of kart next to him. He looked up to see Daisy face, her expression one of despair.

"Of all people, why her?" She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He said clutching his blooded face.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do! Daisy of course I do." Cars where beginning over lap them, including Rosalina.

"Then why did you sleep with her."

"Who are you-"Then it hit him. Hit him like a train.

Luigi picked up his bike and drove on leaving Daisy to cry.

**Third Lap**

Rosalina crossed the finish line tempting to go back on the course to help Luigi. She decided against it and reached into the space sky and grabbed starbits for her baby Luma.

Peach and Donkey Kong had been battling each other the whole race. They came to a split in the road, Donkey Kong went below and Peach went up. Donkey Kong came out first and Peach fell behind him. Donkey Kong crossed the finish line.

Luigi's face sting from when he fell but he kept going. His determination mirrored that of his Captain on N64 Mario Raceway only he had no chance of coming in first.

He crossed the finish line parked his bike and fell down in sad little lump.

"Luigi! My stars! What happened?" Rosalina voice was frantic.

"I flipped." Luigi said in tired voice.

"Obviously." Said Wario.

"Hush!" Rosalina scolded.

"SCORES!" Bowser roared

Rosalina

Donkey Kong

Peach

Yoshi

Wario

Bowser Jr.

Waluigi

Funky Kong

Toad

Toadette

Luigi

Daisy

"Oh Luigi, it's okay." Rosalina comforted him.

"You did great." Luigi croaked.

"Luigi, I'm with the stars, I'm home."

"Home. I like my home."

"Hush." She held his face and began mumbling like she'd done before. And before everyone eyes Luigi wounds began to close.

"Better?" She asked as she helped him up.

"Much." Luigi said smiling at her.

"Come here Luma." Rosalina called. Baby Luma dove into her arms; she gave him a purple starbit, which he ate up greedily.

"Alright team let's head on out here-"

"Ach! Ach! Ach!"

"LUMA!"


	13. Bowser's Castle Wii

_Hey guys can you believe we're near the end? :O_

_Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy! I own nothing of Mario!_

_XGryffindorGinny27X_

"LUMA!"

Rosalina rushed to the coughing Luma's side. Luigi picked up the starbit the Luma had been eating; it now oozed a black liquid.

"Luma, baby, mommy needs you to spit whatever you ate out." Rosalina cooed.

Baby Luma did as he was told and spit up more black liquid.

"Good boy." Rosalina said as wiped his mouth with her sleeve.

Baby Luma skin what once a plump pearl now was ashen white. His eyes were beginning to close.

"No no no no no no." Rosalina patted his cheek but it was to no avail his eyes closed and his heart rate dropped. Rosalina shook him and started speaking as if no one else in the world mattered but them.

"The stars, they may shine bright. Across a blanket of darkness I'll find you. You are beacon of light. You are what people of Earth search their night skies for. But you are not a star for you are still young. You are my baby. You have much to learn and I won't let you do it alone. The stars, they may shine bright, but never as bright as you." Rosalina choked.

They for what seemed like hours. Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Funky Kong took off their hats and bandanas in respect and Rosalina cried her body cocooned around her Baby Luma.

Rosalina sudden felt a rush warmth spread from beneath her. A muffled sound emitted.

"Mama?"

Rosalina shot up on her arms and stared at the Baby Luma whose color was once again like a pearl and eyes blinked brightly.

"Mama?"

Rosalina gazed open mouth at her Baby Luma. _I did it! _She thought.

"Oh Luma!" She wrapped her arms tightly around her Baby Luma.

Everyone seem to let out a breath of relief as Rosalina hugged her baby close to her.

"Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome my sweet star."

…

"Good starbits it's hot here." Rosalina fanned herself.

"That's the way Bowser like it." Luigi said wiping sweat from his brow with his hat.

"RAWR!" Everyone jumped at Bowser's unnecessary greeting.

"I just wanted direct your attention to the entranceway of the beautifully sculpted Bowser that is me."

Rosalina squinted and saw cage with a red curtain on it but not who or what was in it.

"That cage you see there contains our guest of honor, the man you've been waiting for, MARIO!"

The curtain came off with a flourish and it revealed Mario. His face was whiter than usual; his hands were shackled above his head, his hat was missing, his eyes had black rings around them, his lip was bleeding and split. When he looked up his eyes locked with Rosalina. She saw in his eyes longing and… and… regret. He looked to Luigi and his were filled with something else, love for his younger brother. He looked at Peach, who was covering her mouth in shock; he eyes burned with… disgust.

"Mario!" Luigi and Rosalina began toward Mario, but were held back from the Kongs. Rosalina held out her hand to Mario. Mario weakly lifted his hand toward her too. Bowser laughed manically.

Peach finally regained her senses. "You told me he wouldn't be harmed!"She yelled at Bowser.

"You did this?" Rosalina said her voice dripping with contempt.

"Of course I did." Peach sneered. "As soon as Bowser told me about your fountain escapades."

"How did you know?" Rosalina roared at Bowser.

"I know everything that goes on, my precious Rosalina." Said Bowser from his Jumbotron.

"I wanted him to hurt." Peach said voice dropping. "I knew the only way he'd get hurt and I'd be free was if I sold him out to Bowser. Told him about that Luma in his hat."

"Then why are you racing for his freedom?" Rosalina snarled coming as close to the red tent as she could.

"As soon as that stupid Luma was knocked out it disappeared in the hat!" Peach yelled. "So I was supposed to beat you, kill the Luma, and take Luigi while I could so no one could beat Bowser and I'd have my revenge."

"Did taking me out involve you telling Daisy I too slept with Rosalina?" Luigi asked in voice in the same range as Rosalina.

"Oh Peach, why?" Daisy said staring at Luigi with the same regret Mario looked at Rosalina with.

"Because she's a jealous little child, whose crown is too small to fit on her big head." Rosalina said angrily.

"But it doesn't mean anything, 'cause all I have to do is come in first and my team wins, thanks to Luigi's little screw up yesterday I can win my freedom and Mario will never leave me again."

"Well _princess, _let's watch you lose like you have the last nine races." Rosalina said using all her magic and counter attacked the shield that separated the teams and grabbed Peach by her neck.

"Rosalina!" Lubba called.

Rosalina brought Peach closer to her Peach made soft whimpering noises.

"_Rosalina_!" A voice called sharply.

Rosalina turned to see a black luma floating by her baby Luma. Behind him were Lumas of various colors.

"Polari?"Rosalina whispered.

"Rosalina put her down." Polari said softly. Rosalina dropped Peach like a hat.

"What are doing here?" she asked.

"To watch and give guidance." Polari said and began spinning around as did the other Lumas. Rosalina giggled softly.

"Now go kick ass." Polari said lightly and bopped their foreheads together.

Latiku came down. 3… 2… 1… GO!

**First Lap**

Rosalina sped off with Peach and Luigi behind her. She went through the Bowser mouth. She drove on the waving hallway down three staircases. She noticed something the only people making in effort to win were her team and Peach. The rest of the red team was actually fighting against Peach by either not giving a shit or if you were Daisy and Yoshi trying to help the blue team.

Rosalina and Luigi drove up and down the sides of the Bowser Bridge with a statue of him breathing fireballs. Peach was stuck in the mud thanks to Wario and Waluigi.

Luigi threw back red shells in hopes of hitting someone, mainly Peach. But instead all he saw was blue.

"Great I just used all my shells and she wasn't even there." Luigi grumbled.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance."Rosalina supportively.

**Second Lap**

Rosalina and Luigi hopped on the Bowser Bridge again. As if out of nowhere Donkey Kong, who was in third, got hit with a red shell.

Peach was back.

Rosalina put up bananas to protect herself, Luigi got hit instead because he nothing to protect himself with.

And so the race actually begins.

**Third Lap**

Rosalina and Peach bumped head on while driving in wavy hallways.

Rosalina and Peach headed down toward the bridge for the last time. While Rosalina was in the air Peach deliberately knocked Rosalina so she nearly fell into the lava.

Peach moved into first place and Rosalina had to use all her power to catch up to her. Peach wasn't easy to catch up to. Peach drove past a pinwheel of fire with ease, while Rosalina had narrowly missed it. Peach and Rosalina drove through the geysers of lava. Rosalina heard a whooshing sound from above. A blue shell spun at hit Peach. Rosalina sped up and cross the finish line with Luigi behind her.

"See I told you'd get her!" Rosalina high fived him.

"Damn straight!" Luigi smiling hugely. The scores came up.

Rosalina

Luigi

Donkey Kong

Funky Kong

Wario

Waluigi

Daisy

Yoshi

Toad

Toadette

Koopa

Peach

"Congratulations Blue Team." Bowser sneered. "Your prize."

Mario's cage dropped and clattered across the ground.

"Mario!" Rosalina rushed to his cage the blue team and half the red team ran to it too. Donkey Kong ripped the lock off and Funky Kong ripped the shackles off. They picked up Mario and laid him on the ground. Rosalina and Luigi immediately ran to his side.

"Mario, Mario." Rosalina tried calling.

"Mario, please." Luigi begged.

"Rosa… Rosalina… I'm sorr… Sorry…" Mario said with lengthy difficulty.

"It doesn't matter, none of the matters now." Rosalina cried.

"I… Love… You…" He whispered.

He said it so softly that Rosalina almost didn't hear him.

"Mama, I'm ready."

Rosalina tore her face away from Mario to see her Baby Luma wearing Mario's hat. Rosalina nodded and she bent down and picked up Mario's head while everyone watch in bewilderment.

Baby Luma settle nicely into Mario's hat and then sat on his head. Baby Luma's power surged through Mario making his face return to its normal coloring, even his hair shined a little brighter. He blinked his blues opened and stared lovingly at Rosalina.

"Luma?" he asked slowly lifting his hand to his head and patted it gently. Rosalina nodded tears still in her eyes.

"Don't cry Rosalina." Mario said using his thumb to wipe her tears away.

"I was so scared." Rosalina said letting her tears flow much more freely now.

"I was too Rosalina." Mario sat up and cradled her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Rosalina muttered.

"For what?" Mario asked his brow furrowed, mustache twitching.

"If you'd never slept me, Peach wouldn't have found out, these races wouldn't have been created and-"

Mario silenced her with his lips his mustache tickling her but she didn't mind in the slightest. He pulled away from but still cradled her face.

"Don't ever blame yourself? Understand?" Mario said raising his eyebrows at her. She nodded mutely still stunned by his kiss. As apparently was everyone else.

"Hello! I don't know if you remember me but my name's Luigi! I'm little bro?" Luigi said wildly waving his hands about.

Mario laughed freely and grabbed Luigi in a bear hug.

"How could I forget you?" Mario said affectionately rubbing his head.

The two pulled apart and grinned wildly at each other.

A sudden force pulled them all up. Even Lubba and the Lumas. Mario clasped on to Rosalina's and Luigi's hands as Luigi grabbed Daisy's as well.

They all landed with a flop on some vacant planet with Bowser sitting in a throne with Peach chained by her neck beside him. At the sight of Rosalina sprawled on Mario her scowl deepened. Bowser roared.

"Now Mario, did you really think you were going get away the easily?"


	14. The Battle Begins

_Hey guys, sorry this update took long! Enjoy! I own nothing of Mario!_

_XGryffindorGinny27X_

"Well Mario?" Bowser said leaping down from his throne. "What are you going to do about-"

A large boulder came and hit Bowser in his left cheek. Mario winded up another one and hit Bowser in his square in the face.

"Let's go Bowser, I done with your shit. You want to fight? THEN LETS GO!" Mario said as he threw another boulder which Bowser deflected easily.

Bowser and Mario charged at each other. Mario doubled jump onto Bowser's head. Bowser fell and there was a mighty shake. Bowser breathed fire at Mario which was deflected by Rosalina.

"Get them!" Bowser growled and hundreds of different Koopas and Goombas and they were led by MagiKoopa Kamek who aimed her wand at Rosalina.

"Now it's a party!" Donkey Kong yelled. Rosalina turned and saw the blue team, even Wario and Waluigi, the Lumas, Polari, Lubba, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette standing in their fighting stances. Rosalina smiled broadly, twirled her wand around her and her motorcycle getup disappeared and was replaced by her infamous dress.

Rosalina lifted her wand high above her head and force field shimmered around her and everyone else. Rosalina stared impassively at Kamek grinned wolfishly at her.

Peach jumped down free from her chains and made a beeline for Rosalina.

"CHARGE!" Rosalina roared.

The two sides collided almost instantaneously. Kamek shot fire balls at Rosalina which fell useless against her force field. In fact most of the blows any of the Koopas tried to inflict on anyone was futile.

Rosalina reached Peach. They stared each other down. Peach punched out. It did nothing. Peach hit again. It did nothing. Over and over again Peach punched but was only met by a force field. Peach finally slumped to the ground, shoulders shaking.

"You did this!" She cried. "All of this!" She gestured wildly around her. "Is it now?" Rosa said too quietly, too calmly.

"Yes! Peach hissed. "If you had just kept your legs close we all wouldn't be here right now!"

Rosalina reached out grabbed Peach by the neck again, looser than before though.

"If I hadn't opened my legs you wouldn't have gotten saved." Rosalina said bringing Peach closer to her. "Just like you won't now." She whispered into her ear.

Peach started to scream a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Even Mario and Bowser.

"Rosalina!" Mario yelled.

"Peach!" Bowser roared.

"Rosalina." Polari whispered.

"Please Rosalina." Daisy whimpered.

Peach continued to scream.

"STOP!" Rosalina yelled at Peach. Everyone stood at a stock still waiting with bated breath. She brought her closer again.

"May the stars shine brightly on you."

Rosalina flung Peach in air.

"NO!" Bowser bellowed and reached out for Peach.

"NOW MARIO!" Rosalina yelled.

Mario picked up a boulder and threw at Bowser before Bowser could get anywhere near Peach. The boulder hit his head and he fell with a sickening thud. Mario leaned over Bowser's body.

"He's still breathing." Mario said sounding a little grumpy.

Rosalina floated up to the throne and took the chains that once held Peach. She floated back down and made like handcuffs around Bowser's wrists.

"Um… Rosalina, I don't think that's gonna hold him." Luigi said in a confused tone.

Rosalina arched an eyebrow at him and waved her wand over the chains.

"There. Now they are unbreakable." Rosalina said in satisfied tone. Mario put his arm around Rosalina's shoulders. She beamed. Literally.

"Whoa. Rosalina tone it down." Funky Kong said shielding his eyes from her bright glow.

"Sorry." She said and toned it down.

"So what do we do with her?" Donkey Kong nodded his toward Peach.

"Let her be judged by the council." Daisy said her voice ringing clear.

"And if she is convicted?" Rosalina asked.

"I will take her place." Daisy face impassive but her eyes screamed uncertainty.

"Then I guess we should all go our separate ways." Lubba said.

"Yes I guess so." Rosalina said looking up at Mario who smiled indulgently at her.

"Luigi." Mario said calling his brother's attention. "You think you'll be alright without me?"

"Why? Where are you going?"Luigi asked and Daisy rolled her eyes at him.

"To the stars." Mario leaned down and kissed Rosalina. And beamed even brighter than before.

**HEY I THINK YOU SHOULD READ THE EPILOUGE THAT COMES AFTER THIS- **


	15. Epilogue: A Story Retold

_So this is the end guys. Thanks for going on this ride with me it's been great. I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had writing it. Here's the Epilogue! And for the last time I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing of Mario!_

_XGrffindorGinny27X_

"Our story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child. "_What's your name? Are you lost?_" the girl asked the star child. "_I'm__Luma__, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a __comet__!_" said the star child, who had been waiting day and night. "_Don't worry. I'll wait with you_," the little girl promised Luma. At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but she saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing. Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, "_If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon._" But then she had an idea. "_Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?_" The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother began."

"And then what happened?"

"Days passed with no sight of the comet, or even a single planet. Instead, asteroids extended for as far as the eye could see. "_If I had known it was going to take this long, I would have packed more jam,_" said the little girl, above the rumble of her belly. Before they left, she had packed all the essentials: telescope, butterfly net, stuffed bunny, bread, milk, jam, and apricot-flavored tea, but... "_I forgot to bring water_!" At this, Luma burst into gales of laughter, and the girl began to pout. "_As long as I have__Star Bits__, I'll be fine,_" said Luma. "_Want some?_" The little girl couldn't stay mad after hearing this. Luma continued to laugh, and the girl couldn't help but join in. "_All right, maybe just a nibble._" Leaning far out of the ship, the pair began to collect Star Bits with the girl's net. They almost fell out a few times, but they kept on collecting. The Star Bits tasted like honey."

"Mmm star bits!"

"A beam of light pierced through the ship's window. Thinking it was the morning sun, the girl peered through the window, only to find a turquoise blue comet shimmering at her. The little girl shook the sleeping Luma awake and shouted excitedly, "_We HAVE to get to that comet!_" The pair descended on the comet and found that it was made of ice. They looked high and low, but Luma's mother was nowhere to be found. Exhausted, the little girl sat down with a flop, utterly unable to take another step. "_Look_!" Peering down at the icy ground where Luma was pointing, the girl suddenly noticed clusters of Star Bits encased in the ice. "_Pretty good, huh? Finding Star Bits is my specialty!_" said Luma, beaming. "_There's ice here, but it's so warm, I'll bet there's water here too._" The two decided to stay on the comet for a while. Riding the turquoise comet, the pair continued their search for Luma's mother."

"Do they find her?"

"Shh."

"Okay."

"One night, the girl dreamed about her own mother. "_Where are you going?_" she asked her mother's retreating back. Without turning, her mother replied, "_Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the__sun__in the day and the__moon__in the night._" A wave of sadness washed over the girl. "_What about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon?_" Her mother thought for a moment before responding. "_I will turn into a __star__in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry._" When she awoke, the girl's face was damp with tears. "_You have__Star Bits__in your eyes!_" said Luma to the girl. Wiping her face, the girl replied, "_These are tears, not Star Bits. I'm crying because I'll never see my mother ever again!_" At this, Luma began to cry too. "_Mama, oh, Mama... waaaah!_" The pair traveled through the starry skies, and though they encountered many other comets, not one of them held Luma's mother. Luma was despondent. "_Now, now, Luma. The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying,_" the girl said, giving Luma a squeeze. "_I'll give you a present if you stop._" The girl closed her eyes and said gently, "_I'll take care of you._" With these words, she felt a small spark in her heart."

"Aww."

"_The__kitchen__will go here, and the library will go over there, _"the girl said busily to herself. "_We'll put the __gate__here._" Ever since the girl took Luma under her care, she'd been bustling about at a feverish pace. "_It's a lot of work, but it's worth it to make a happy home._" It turned out that Star Bits weren't the only things buried in the ice. There were tools and furniture unlike any they had ever seen, and the girl used them to build a home. Looking at the completed house, Luma remarked, "_Don't you think it's awfully big for just the two of us?_" With a library, bedroom, kitchen, fountain, and gate, it was certainly spacious, but still, something seemed to be missing. "_If only my father, brother, and mother were here,_" the girl said wistfully. Indeed, the house was too large for its two small residents. That night, clutching her favorite stuffed bunny close to her heart, the girl fell asleep in the starship."

"That sounds like our starship!"

"Mmhm."

"Then one day, while the girl sat sipping tea, a tiny apricot-colored planet appeared on the horizon. From the planet, another Luma of the same color emerged. "_Do you two know each other?_" the girl asked the two Lumas gleefully. Despite the girl's excitement, they seemed uneasy. The two Lumas neither drew closer nor backed away from each other. Instead, they just stared. Then one Luma broke the silence. "_My mama!_" At once, the apricot Luma parroted back, "_My mama! My mama!" "My mama!" "My mama!_" The two Lumas began to dance around the girl frantically, and neither showed any sign of stopping. The girl was so charmed by this adorable scene that she couldn't help but laugh. And that's when something very strange happened. Suddenly, more Lumas began to pop out from the apricot planet. They were different colors, but they all shouted the same thing. "_My mama!" "My mama!_" The sight of all the shouting Lumas only made the girl laugh harder. "_What am I going to do with all these children?_" The Lumas just stared blankly as she doubled over laughing. "_I guess we'll have to name each and every one of you._" Tomorrow, once she had finished naming them all, she would begin moving all the Lumas into the new house."

"Mama Mia!"

"After seeing their 100th comet, a sudden thought popped into the girl's head: "_I wonder if my home__planet__is still as blue as it was._" That's when she remembered her father's telescope. Peeking into the telescope, a tiny blue dot floated into sight. It was smaller than a Star Bit. "_How strange... It's so far away, but it feels so close._" She twisted the knob of the telescope, and the blue dot grew until she could make out a grassy hill dotted with flowers. It seemed very familiar to her. Zooming even closer, a terrace on the hill came into view. "_I used to go stargazing there when I lived on my home planet._" She remembered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she followed her father up that hill to look at the stars... She remembered how she and her brother would sled down that hill... She remembered having picnics with her mother on that hill on bright and windy days... And... "_I want to go home! I want to go home right now!_" The girl burst into tears, and the Lumas didn't know what to do. "_I want to go home! I want to go back to my house by the hill! I want to see my mother!_" The girl was shouting now, her face wet with tears. "_But I know she's not there! I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky! Because...because..._" "_She's sleeping under the tree on the hill!_" The girl's cries echoed through the stars, and a hush fell over the area."

"Oh my."

"Though usually quite cheery, one day the girl became sad again. Luma drew close and tried to comfort her. "_Mama, you still have me!" "And don't be sad about your mama, because she's a part of you! That means she's always close by!" "It's like me. I love__Star Bits__ because they remind me of my mama." "No...No..._" the girl said, unable to stop the tears. A lonely look flickered across Luma's face, but it was soon replaced by a wide grin. "_I have an idea!" "I will transform into a__comet__, a soaring comet that can carry you all on this journey!"_ With that, Luma, trailing bands of white, soared high into the sky and just as quickly started to plummet back down. KABOOM! KABLAM! The ground shook, and a bright light poured out of the crater that the Luma had created. The bands of light twisted together to form a comet tail. And then Luma emerged, reborn as a comet. The girl could scarcely believe her eyes. "_But...how?_" she kept asking. "_Our destiny as__Lumas__is to transform into different things,"_ said a red Luma who had suddenly appeared. _"__Stars__, comets,__planets__... We can become all of these things! When I grow up, I want to become a star that makes someone special smile,"_ said a green Luma. A blue Luma chimed in, "_That Luma turned into a real cutie of a comet, didn't he!_" All of the Lumas together said, _"No more crying, Mama!" "Thank you..."_ said the girl in a whisper, and she pulled the Lumas close and hugged them. From that day on, Star Bits no longer fell from the girl's eyes. The comet set forth for the girl's home planet, its long tail blazing proudly behind it."

"Wow."

"With its many Lumas and telescopes, the comet was quite a sight to behold. The girl and the Lumas were proud to call it home. At a welcoming party for a new Luma, the girl gathered everyone in the kitchen and said in a louder voice than usual... "_All right, everyone! Let's make a cake! A cake sprinkled with__Star Bits__! Then it will be a star cake!_" The Lumas excitedly began to gather the ingredients. As she watched the Lumas scurry about, the girl smiled and thought to herself, "_This is my family now, and I will stay with them until they're ready to leave the nest. And when they do leave, I'll see them off with a smile. Because that's what makes a mother happiest._" That night, when the girl lay down to sleep, a soft light enveloped her and reminded her of the blue planet she once called home._"But it would be nice to return home once every one hundred years to nap in my favorite sleeping nook."_ The comet carrying the Lumas and the girl continues on its journey to this very day. With more "_family members_" in tow than can be counted, it's said that the comet visits the girl's home planet once every hundred years, its proud white tail glittering in the sky."

"Sigh."

"Very funny. One day they flew down to the girl's home planet. And the girl, who wasn't exactly a girl anymore, met a plumber who needed her help saving the Kingdom he lived in. Their princess had been taken by an evil Koopa. So she took him across the galaxy to find this princess."

"Did he save her?"

"Yes. Yes he did. Then something horrible happened. He was captured by evil Koopa and she had fight in races to get him back. She won the races and her and the plumber took out the evil Koopa. With the help of various others."

"Then what happened?"

"The girl married the plumber under the stars in front of family and friends."

"The End?"

"Not necessarily. They had a beautiful boy who will one day watch over the cosmos just like his mother did."

"Will I really Mama?" Junior asked.

"Of course my sweet boy." Rosalina said kissing his forehead.

"Mama Mia!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Rosalina laughed. She lifted Junior off her lap and closed the book.

"The end Mama?" Junior said.

"Nothing really ever ends sweetie."

Junior furrowed his little brow together. "I guess not."

"Come now, let's go by Papa."

Junior picked up his sky blue hat with a red **J** emblazed on it and put over his dark brown hair. His aqua eyes looked expectantly at his Mama. She grabbed his hand and the exited the library and floated up to the Garden.

Inside the garden a picnic was set up. Mario, Polari, Lubba, and Luigi were sitting there munching on star bits looking up at the skies.

"Papa!"Junior exclaimed and launched himself at Mario. Mario caught him in time and hugged his son fiercely. Junior laughed.

"Papa! Your mustache is tickling me!"

"Oh?" Mario said and only buried his more into his neck. Junior laughed more.

Rosalina sat down next to Mario and watched him play with their six year old son. Rosalina turn to Luigi.

"How is the queen?" Rosalina asked sipping her apricot tea.

"Daisy's great!" Luigi said adjusting his kingly crown over his green hat.

"And little Prince Luigi?"

"Sweet as ever!"

"Yeah, when he isn't keeping you up, eh Luigi?" Lubba chortled. Luigi blushed.

"Oh Lubba." Polari said shaking his head while Mario and Rosalina laughed.

"Ah." Mario sighed. "I remember what that was like."

"Well, we'll get know again won't we Mario?" Rosalina looked sweetly upon her husband.

Two Lumas and a King looked at them with open mouths.

"Congratulations.. Again!" said Polari.

"Ha-ha! Congrats you two!" said Lubba.

"Congratulations bro… and Rosalina!" said Luigi.

Mario tilted his down and kissed Rosalina gently.

"Is this the end Mama?" Junior asked.

"Perhaps."

**THE END**


End file.
